The Guardians Chapter One
by RenjisGurl
Summary: They're everywhere. I see them. I hear them. Only me. Flying above, crawling down under; they're everywhere. I try to block them out but their eyes. Their eyes are like a spiral towards a dark abyss; a dark abyss that's taking me under. Read plz :


Taking delicate strokes across the canvas splattered with colors, i tried in vain to ignore Jackson being nosy beside me. "What are you doing?" he asked for the umpteenth time, his voice a whisper only in my head. Call it telepathy, i'm not sure myself. I smoothed some green across my painting and careful to keep my voice low, i muttered,"Painting."

He reached toward the canvas trying to feel the colors, but being unsuccessful and somewhat hurt he pulled back with a frown. "You can't do things like that," i whispered. I fanned my hand in front of the painting to get his aura away. It dissipated before me, no longer messing with my eyesight so i could continue the painting.

Finally concentrating on the scene outside of my window, i vaguely noticed the boy flitting around my room. He was leaving a trail of purple behind him that would mess with my vision but i'd worry about that later. Right now i am the sky, the flowers. I'm the birds flying above. Soon though, i'd have to leave this all behind. I'd have to leave behind our small country yard that i was now trying to capture in watercolor. The small town where i grew up, everything. I'd be leaving it all behind me in a vast cloud of memories. In just a week me and my mom will be moving to the city, a good five hours from here. I'm a little anxious about it because personally, i don't really like crowded places. Where there's a lot of people, there's usually a lot of them too. The only way i could separate them from the pedestrians would be the trail of emotions they'd leave behind. Maybe it would be best to think about that when it happens.

"Melissa!" Sighing, i put down my paint brush and pallet, then slowly made my way down the stairs. "Yeah?" i swooped into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool. Mom pulled cupcakes out of the oven, putting them on the cooling rack to cool. "i was wondering. Vanilla, or chocolate icing? i like both so i can't decide." "What's it for?" i asked, as jackson came silently down the stairs, sitting in the bar stool beside me. "The party later." She wiped her forehead with an oven mit and i raised an eyebrow. "Your making cupcakes for your own going away party?" She smiled sheepishly as something else caused the oven to beep. She turned, pulling out yet another batch of cupcakes but in a different flavor. "There's more?" i asked. Jackson giggled beside me as i rolled my eyes. She nodded. "Now which flavor?" "How about half and half? That way no one will dislike them. Not that anyone can resist your baking anyway," i muttered.

She clapped her hands together and rushed over to hug me. "Your brilliant! What would i do without you?" "Burn the house down," Jackson said in my head. I glanced at him through my mom's embrace and he shrugged. "Burn the house down?" i retaliated. She laughed and pulled away. "Probably." My mom was one of the best bakers around but she was also the worst in a way. She would stay in the kitchen for hours, smacking you in the head with paper towels if you dared to go in. Oddly enough, after several bangs, burns and bruises later, she would arise with the most mouthwatering cake you'd ever eat. Even i don't know how she does it and i'm her daughter.

Jackson hopped off the stool and headed back up the stairs. "I'm going to finish painting now," i told her as i got off of my stool. "What are you painting this time?" she asked. I shrugged. "Just some things outside of my window. I better hurry though before it gets dark outside," i said. I wanted to hurry because i'm extremely wary of Jackson being in my room alone, despite the fact that he's not able to touch anything. "alright. Just be ready by eight," my mom advised when i was already half-way up the stairs. "I will!" Getting into my room, i shut my bedroom door and turned to find the ten year old attempting to jump on my bed. He stopped as soon as he saw me and plopped down on the covers. There should have been an imprint where he was sitting but of course, there wasn't. It looked as wrinkle-free as when i first made it with him being what he was. Eyeing him, i made my way back to the canvas and sat on my chair. Picking up my pallet, i continued to paint the sun setting on the hills outside.

"What are you gonna wear?" Jackson asked as he stood behind me. I shivered slightly when his hand brushed the back of my arm by accident. "I don't know," i answered quietly. I tried to keep my mom from hearing our conversations at all costs. "I was thinking...the dark blue dress that gram got me for my birthday."

My birthday was only about a month ago, and i knew she'd be happy to see me wear it. I didn't know when i'd see her again, much less if i would have a reason to wear the dress. "With the black jacket thing?" Jackson was peering into my open closet with a curious expression on his face. "It's a vest. And yes, why?" He shrugged, turning towards where i was perched. "I don't know. I think you should wear it. It looks pretty on you." The paintbrush in my hand faltered for a moment before i got a grip of myself. "Well um...thank you." I flushed and tried to ignore my reaction as he smiled brightly at me. Despite the fact that i was permanently stuck with the little guy until further notice, he was kind of growing on me.

Jackson sat on my bed and was silent, watching me make the finishing strokes of the hills in the horizon. As the first stars peeked in the night sky, i was finally finished. I pulled back to praise my work as Jackson came up behind me. "I think it's the best one you've done so far." I put it back on the easel to dry, then stood to stretch. "Thanks," i smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Shouldn't you start getting ready?" I sighed at the realization that i was going to have to say bye to most of my family tonight. "I guess so. Are you coming?" I made my way to the closet and searched around for the blue dress. "Don't i always?" He laughed as he walked out of the room, allowing me to get ready. "I suppose so," i muttered to myself.

Pulling the ensemble on, i admired myself in my vanity mirror. I had pulled my hair up with pins, allowing random curls to cascade around my shoulders. A little make-up had been applied and some jewelry adorned my neck. As far as looks go, i thought i looked pretty good. Jackson whistled beside me as he saw my appearance. I faced him and noticed that he was in a dress shirt and nice pants, his hair smoothed back and not in the normal disarray. He looked pretty handsome. "You do up nicely,"i observed.

He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. Shrugging must be a his thing lately. I forced myself to ignore it and went to get one of my only purses from my closet. I threw a few things in it, like my money and some chap stick. Other than that it was practically empty. "Ready to go?" he asked. He held out his arm knowing perfectly well that i wouldn't be able to be 'escorted' by him. He was so old fashioned sometimes. "Yep." i sighed again. "Why'd you dress so nice?" i asked as we walked down the stairs towards the living room. "I felt like this is big. I don't know. It feels important," he shrugged. I would've corrected him but my mom came into the room then, and he knew that i didn't talk to him around her. "Ready?" she asked, putting an earring into her left ear. Nodding, i tried not to get upset when we walked out the door and towards an ending.

The whole car ride there, Jackson sat in the back seat on a pile of moving boxes. Every now and then he would blow on my neck and poke at my cheek, knowing that i couldn't confront him in front of my mom. I would have to get him back somehow but i wasn't able to think about that anymore as we pulled into the parking lot of the venue.

Getting out of the car, i noticed this was the most pathetic looking park i'd ever seen. It had a broken merry-go-round, a few swings, and a slide. Other than that it was pretty much just dead grass besides the trails all over the equipment. Some were still standing there staring at me, completely aware that i knew. A few of the trails went into the woods and i shuddered to think of what they would be doing there. Other than that, there was a plain white building where my family would be getting together. A group of people were gathered outside the door smoking as we approached.

"Melissa!" I was tackled in a bear hug. "Hi Jeremy,"i wheezed. He let go of me, allowing air into my lungs. He beamed down at me and ruffled my hair. Since i was little i haven't stopped hating that. "So when are you moving?" he asked. I noticed my mom and Jackson already inside, mom talking to grandma in great enthusiasm. "Ah, day after tomorrow." My cousin's face scrunched up as he heard how soon. "That's not...long." "Tell me about it."

I re-buttoned my vest and tried to ignore the stares i was getting from the playground. "Well," he hugged me again,"at least you'll call. You will call, right?" "Of course." I pulled away and smiled up at my brother figure. God i'd miss him. I'd miss all of them. "Oh, i have a present for you. But it's after the cake."

I raised an eyebrow as he held the door open for me. "A present?" I went inside and he followed. "Of course. A going away present. Like those." He pulled at his collar and gestured towards a small fold-out table, covered in presents. I made my way over to it and picked up a small package with my name on it. "Um, i didn't know this would be an early birthday party." I put it back as he surrounded me again in a bear hug. I would miss this. "Kind of. There's some here for your mom too." After he said that, i noticed a gift basket and a few bags signed for my mom. As far as that, the rest were for me.

I blinked the tears away as he pulled back and ruffled my hair again. Smiling a sad smile, he walked across the room to talk to our aunt. I rubbed my forehead. A massive headache was coming on and i didn't have any medicine. Great. Although it's probably just from my current stress level skyrocketing through the roof. I noticed a few old trails winding around the room but i was searching for a particular one.

I don't know why i feel so obligated to look after Jackson but i do. It's like i'm his big sister in a way, or his protector or something. I'm not sure what it is but i feel connected to him somehow despite how he annoys me. Isn't that how ten year old boys are supposed to act though? He wasn't that bad...In fact he was kind of sweet most of the time. Like earlier. He had never really been that sweet before and it was nice. Maybe he was trying to be annoying, like an act, for a reason. Am I not nice to him? I'd have to remember to be nicer to him from now on.

I finally spotted his trail and found him poking at the food. He had a sad look on his face and he looked really lonely. Glancing around, everyone seemed occupied with what they were doing. I walked over to Jackson and brushed against him before turning to walk out the door. That was our signal for him to follow me since i couldn't talk to him around people. He was right behind me as we both stepped outside into the crisp air. Everyone was inside so that was good.

"What did you want me for?" Jackson asked as he sat cross-legged on the ground beside me. I shook my head. "I'm not sure. I just wanted to get out of there for a minute." "Hmm." We were both silent as the wind whistled through the trees. The latest trails quivered slightly in the moonlight as i rubbed my head again. I vaguely noticed them around the playground in various places. Each of them were staring at me with ominous eyes and they were like cold statues. I don't know why but they had a great talent at being freakishly still, all the more adding to their creepiness. I don't know what happened to these particular ones though. They were staring at me with a hatred. I'm not sure if i did anything to upset them but they looked none too happy about whatever it was.

Jackson broke the silence. "Shouldn't you be in there? It's the last time you get to see them for a while." He did have a point. "yeah, i guess." I straightened out my dress as he stood. Walking back inside i was greeted with another bear hug from Jeremy.

"Time for food!" The rest of the evening went by way too quickly. It was full of hugs, food, and stories about the past. I guess what made this so traumatic for my family was that none of us had ever moved away from home. Well we did but it was just a few minutes away so technically not. Maybe that's why they decided to have such a big going away party, not that i'm complaining. It's nice to see everyone before we leave.

Just as i had finished eating, the tiny package from earlier was shoved in my face. I took it as Jeremy smiled and then sat down beside me. As if in unspoken command, everyone gathered around me and my mom. The present from Jeremy was a necklace. "That's sweet. Thank you." I hugged him as tears gathered in my eyes again. "Your welcome little sis." I tugged a strand of his long hair to lighten the mood. Everyone was teary as me and my mom opened the rest of our gifts slowly, not wanting the time with our family to end. The whole time Jackson was standing at the edge of the crowd, smiling encouragement. For now, he would be my support and i'm thankful for that.

After i loaded all of the presents into the car me and mom couldn't stop receiving hugs. Finally getting in the car, everyone waved as i put on my seatbelt. Mom started the engine, the sound echoing in my ears like a lost tomb. Everything seemed in slow motion as we drove away, my family slipping farther and farther behind. Jackson was silent on the way home which was rare. He must have noticed that my heart felt like it was sinking into the ocean.

Getting home, it was all i could to to stumble in the door and up the stairs to my room. Mom said there was no point in unloading the car. She'd be going to our new house tomorrow and unloading some things.

I could already tell that tomorrow would be a long day of going back and forth between our house and the new house. At least for my mom. I refused to go until we were actually leaving our house for the last time. I would be the one packing boxes into our car. I flopped down on my bed as the headache decided to hit full swing.

Hearing Jackson humming, i noticed him sitting beside me and rubbing my head. Surprisingly, the pounding started to recede and i raised my eyebrow up at him. "What song are you humming?" He stayed concentrated on my forehead. "My mom used to sing it to me before things got bad." His mom? I didn't even know he had a mom. Or...that things were even good at one point for him. Maybe they had problems like we did.

"Your mom?" Becoming stoic, he stood and walked to the door. "Night Melissa," he said, turning and walking out of my room. I glanced at the pallet that was occupying my floor for him. Mom kept asking me why i had it on the floor and it was for Jackson to sleep on. He'd never just left like that before. He wasn't his normal goofy self either. Normally he'd get all sleepy, then at some point pass out on his pallet. I always fall asleep hearing a soft snore that fills only my ears. But as i turned off my light and lay down, i noticed how empty the room, and I, were without him.

Tell me what you think? :D


End file.
